


Intercambio

by Luli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es demasiado temprano, hay algo raro y Ron no es nada observador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madrugar es malo para la salud

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió la idea por un post de tumblr, y creo que le puedo sacar jugo... ¿Qué me decís?

Era absurdamente temprano. Cuando miró su reloj, Ron vio que eran poco más de las siete de la mañana. Quedaban más de dos horas para el inicio de las clases, y el Gran Comedor sólo había empezado a servir el desayuno hacía cinco minutos. Se dio la vuelta y se arrebujó en las sábanas sin acabar de entender por qué su cerebro había decidido que despertarse a _esa_ hora era una buena idea, pero cuando pasaron diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que no se iba a volver a dormir.

Bostezando, comenzó a vestirse, aún medio dormido, y miró de reojo la cama (vacía y sin deshacer) de Harry. Su amigo se había separado de ellos después de la cena la noche anterior, diciendo nosequé de pollos con traje (podría haberlo escuchado mal, el bacon tenía toda su atención en aquel momento), y cuando Ron y Hermione se habían ido a dormir después de la medianoche, aún no había vuelto. Estaba demasiado dormido como para pensar demasiado en ello, así que bajó al Comedor bostezando todo el camino. Hermione no se levantaría hasta las ocho como mínimo, porque necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño al menos una vez a la semana, y si Ron tenía alguna intención de aguantar despierto el resto de la mañana (sin mencionar atender a clases, que ya era una tarea titánica de por sí), necesitaba cantidades gigantescas de café, huevos y bacon. Mucho, _mucho_ bacon.

No era sorprendente encontrar el Comedor casi vacío a aquellas horas de la mañana. Sobre todo, había alumnos de primero y segundo, que parloteaban entre ellos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los más jóvenes habían comenzado a juntarse en las mesas de otras casas para comer, y (bostezó sonoramente) había varios Slytherin y Gryffindors charlando animadamente entre ellos sobre sus deberes de Pociones.

Los mayores, sin embargo, seguían yendo a sus mesas asignadas, y cuando Ron se dejó caer en su sitio habitual, en la mesa sólo había una chica de quinto muy concentrada en una novela _muggle_.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, se sirvió el desayuno sin pensar, y bostezó otra vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, su mejilla reposaba sobre una tira de bacon y el comedor se había ido llenando lentamente. Bebió rápidamente una taza de café de un trago y se limpió la mejilla con una servilleta justo en el momento en que Hermione se sentó frente a él. La saludó con un gesto.

-Te has despertado sorprendentemente temprano –comentó.

-A veces pasa –replicó Ron, engullendo un huevo frito en el mismo momento en que se lo sirvió.

-¿Algún motivo en particular?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su desayuno. Hermione suspiró, y Ron conocía ese sonido. Iba a hacerle una pregunta incómoda y posiblemente le avergonzase con su intelecto superior.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

-No, de hecho no estaba en el dormitorio –dijo él, concentrándose en un trozo de mantequilla que se empecinaba en escaparse de su cuchillo de untar.

-Ah –dijo Hermione sin más, y entonces Ron sí que la miró. Se esperaba que dijese algo al respecto.

Como no fue así, Ron volvió sus atenciones a la comida.

 

Quedaban quince minutos para que acabase el desayuno cuando Harry hizo por fin acto de presencia. Ron le miró frunciendo el ceño. Había algo raro en su amigo, y no era la sonrisa satisfecha, ni el pelo más desordenado de lo normal. Estaba demasiado dormido para concentrarse incluso después de tres tazas de café, pero cuando Harry se sentó junto a Hermione con un animado “Buenas”, el Comedor comenzó a llenarse de cuchicheos, y Hermione miró a Harry un momento más de lo normal, Ron tuvo claro que no se lo había imaginado y que de hecho era algo obvio.

Dejó el tenedor en el plato, cruzó las manos frente al rostro y miró fijamente a su amigo, tratando de discernir de qué demonios se trataba.

-Ron, me estás poniendo nervioso –dijo Harry con una ceja alzada, el bacon a medio camino de su boca.

-Calla, estoy pensando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y cuando terminó el bacon, se sirvió un tazón de cereales. Y, con ese sencillo gesto, Ron se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta, por fin, de lo que había de raro.

-¿¡Por qué diablos llevas la corbata de Slytherin!? –preguntó, con voz aguda. Harry frunció el ceño, bajó la mirada y se sonrojó violentamente. Hermione soltó una risita y se escudó tras su libro de transformaciones.

-Yo… eh…

-Y… y no has dormido en… -Ron se notó palidecer-. Oh, Merlín. Harry, _no_.

-Cállate, Ron –balbució su amigo, aunque no se quitó la ofensiva corbata. De hecho, empezó a juguetear con ella. _Juguetear_. ¡Con una corbata de Slyhterin! Ron temió que le diese un ataque, y no tenía nada que ver con que su corazón ya estuviese latiendo más deprisa de lo normal a causa del exceso de cafeína.

Y entonces en el Comedor volvieron a levantarse cuchicheos. Frunciendo el ceño, aún anonadado porque… Harry… con una de Slytherin… siguió la mirada de un chico que se había sentado cerca de ellos, sólo para encontrarse…

Menos mal que no estaba bebiendo o comiendo en ese preciso instante, porque se habría atragantado.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no… -murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía chacia la mesa de Slytherin luciendo una corbata de Gryffindor, y estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba, porque aceleró el paso y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de los demás.

Ron miró a Harry, que  no apartaba los ojos de Malfoy, y sorprendentemente no era capaz de entender su expresión.

-¿Malfoy está… con alguien de…? –balbució. Los hombros de Harry hicieron una cosa rara, y Hermione miró a Ron con una ceja alzada- No. Venga ya. No. Me niego. ¿Harry? –llamó a su amigo con la voz estrangulada, negándose a aceptar lo evidente (porque era evidente incluso para él, que era consciente de no ser la persona más observadora del mundo).

Harry terminó sus cereales a toda prisa.

-Sólo diré que en los dormitorios de Slytherin no hace tanto frío como en la Sala Común.

Y, como si no acabase de destruir de un plumazo el cerebro de Ron, Harry agarró su mochila y salió del comedor con pasos largos.

-Honestamente, Ronald, no sé qué te esperabas –dijo Hermione, volviendo a su libro-. Llevan flirteando desde que tienen once años.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ginny me debe tres galeones.

Ron miró mal a Malfoy el resto del día.


	2. ¡Maldiciones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este caso, ningún post de tumblr me dio ninguna idea... Y se nota OTL  
> Como siempre, aprecio vuestros comentarios (los autores nos alimentamos de ellos) y vuestros kudos, y si os ha gustado, pasádselo a vuestros amigos para aumentar el DRARRY LOVE.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda.”

Draco terminó su desayuno en tiempo record (dos minutos y veintisiete segundos de acuerdo a su carísimo reloj de bolsillo), y salió del comedor con toda la calma que pudo reunir, tironeando de _la_ corbata sintiéndose muy incómodo.

“Tenía que pasar en algún momento” se dijo, aunque no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor _en absoluto_. No había pasado ni de lejos el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera a gusto con toda la escuela sabiéndolo, y desde luego, aquel modo era…

Contuvo el impulso de detenerse en medio del desierto pasillo a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. En primer lugar, porque era indigno, y en segundo, porque le tenía aprecio a sus neuronas, muchas gracias.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

Miró a Harry, que se había plantado frente a él con una sublime expresión preocupada (sublime, sí, porque preocuparse era lo mínimo que podía hacer), y aún llevaba su corbata, y maldita sea, le quedaba bien el verde y el plateado…

-Perfectamente, Potter –dijo, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente-. Fantástico. Maravilloso. No me estoy planteando en absoluto tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía.

Harry tuvo la indecencia de sonreír. ¡Sonreír! Draco se acercó en dos pasos y le apretó las mejillas con la mano, intentando hacer desaparecer la ofensiva expresión, pero en su lugar, Harry empezó a partirse de risa, así que el rubio lo dio por perdido.

-Acabas de provocar el fin del mundo y te estás _riendo_ , Potter –gruñó, sin soltarle la cara, notando las carcajadas en la palma de la mano-. Por qué te ríes del Apocalipsis, me pregunto.

Harry le lamió la palma de la mano, y Draco se apartó dando un bote. No es que le molestase la afición de Harry a lamer, para nada, pero había un momento y un lugar para todo, y aquel no era apropiado ni de lejos.

-¡Céntrate!

-Estoy muy centrado –Harry se frotó el cuello, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo que no entiendo por qué estás tan…

-Potter –Draco entornó los ojos, agarró a Harry del cuello de la camisa y le miró con el ceño muy fruncido-, a ti a lo mejor te da igual, pero para mí es algo _muy serio_ –Comenzó a hablar muy despacio, mientras el ceño del moreno comenzaba, por fin, a fruncirse también-. No me mires así, sabes por qué lo digo.

-Como alguien…

-Va a pasar hagas lo que hagas –Algo más relajado, Draco se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, mirándole con una ceja alzada, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir “porque ya pasa, más que nada”, aunque estaba seguro de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo-. Además, a ti nadie te va a hacer nada, así que déjame preocuparme por _mí_ por una vez.

Harry abrió la boca, pero el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases le cortó en seco, así que rápidamente Draco se acercó, quitándose la corbata de Gryffindor, agarró la suya y se la puso a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia el aula de Encantamientos antes de que el pasillo se llenase de la marabunta de alumnos.

Se sentó al fondo de la clase, en una esquina cubierta de sombras, intentando no llamar la atención, y por suerte sus compañeros de Slytherin no comentaron una palabra mientras tomaban sitio. Es más, parecían ignorarle descaradamente. Al menos, eso hicieron, hasta que Pansy entró como un elefante en una cacharrería, dejó su bolsa en el pupitre haciendo mucho ruido y se dejó caer junto a Draco dramáticamente. Él se limitó a mirarla con una ceja alzada, colocando sus materiales pulcramente en la mesa.

-Entonces, Draco… -dijo la chica, con lo que, suponía, tenía que ser un susurro conspiratorio, pero varios decibelios demasiado alto- ¿te estás tirando a Potter?

Draco a duras penas resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente contra la mesa. Se esperaba esa pregunta, se esperaba que fuese Pansy quien la hiciese, y se esperaba el modo en que sus compañeros se habían girado unos pocos milímetros para escuchar mejor su respuesta, pero maldito fuera si tenía intención de responder. Así pues, el chico se encogió de hombros, abrió el libro y atendió fervientemente a la explicación de Flitwick, a pesar de que Pansy le daba golpecitos en el brazo con la varita.

Por desgracia, Flitwick les mandó ponerse a practicar el encantamiento locomotor en pequeñas marionetas de madera, de modo que  Pansy pudo acosarle descaradamente mientras Draco intentaba por todos los medios que el muñeco caminase por la superficie de pupitre.

-Enga, Draco, Draco, Draco –insistía Pansy, bamboleando la varita distraídamente y haciendo que su marioneta diese botes-, admítelo, vengaaaaaaaaaa, sé que te mueres de ganas de admitirlo, Draco, todos lo hemos visto, Draco.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre –dijo por fin el chico, dándose por vencido. No iba a lograr concentrarse lo bastante hasta que Pansy se callase de una vez. Y, conociéndola, eso podía ser en torno a navidades, para las cuales todavía quedaba más de un mes. Así pues, no le quedaba más remedio que darle alguna clase de respuesta, aunque sabía de sobra que eso implicaba que lo acabase sabiendo medio colegio antes de que terminasen las clases de la mañana, y el colegio entero para la hora de la cena-. ¿Qué es lo que has visto, exactamente?

-Que llevabas una corbata de Gryffindor, tonto –dijo la chica, y el muñeco dio un bote hasta la mesa de Blaise-. Y sólo Potter llevaba una de Slytherin… y nadie más tenía la corbata descolocada, así que perdona si he sumado uno y uno –Hizo un puchero, pero Draco sabía de sobra que era más falso que un galeón irlandés y no se dejó engañar-. ¡Admítelo ante mí, Malfoy! –Hizo otro movimiento brusco con la varita, y la puñetera marioneta golpeó a Draco en la cara. El chico la agarró tan fuerte que casi se le saltaron los ojos de botones.

-Ante todo me pregunto por qué lo que yo haga o deje de hacer le preocupa a nadie –dijo, dejando el muñeco junto al suyo, que seguía danto tumbos por la mesa.

-Oh, lo que tú hagas no le importa a nadie –dijo Pansy con alegría. Draco entornó la mirada y la muchacha alzó una oscura ceja-. A mí sí porque eres mi amigo y eres fabuloso y te quiero, pero no eres tan importante para el grueso de la población estudiantil –Dejó la varita en la mesa y la hizo rodar distraídamente de un lado a otro-. Potter, sin embargo…

-Claro –dijo Draco simplemente, suspirando. No le sorprendía en absoluto, para qué negarlo, pero aún así…-. Tampoco tendría por qué importarle a nadie lo que haga con su vida.

-Esa es la desventaja de ser famoso –Pansy se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Flitwick cuando el profesor la miró con el ceño fruncido: una cosa era hablar mientras practicabas, otra muy distinta era no practicar en absoluto.

-Ni que él quisiera serlo… -resopló Draco, concentrándose en intentar que su muñeco hiciese un complicado paso de baile.

-Entonces, Draco, querido… -Pansy se pegó bien a su brazo, y el chico la miró con una ceja alzada. El muñeco giró sobre sí mismo y se cayó de culo- ¿te lo tiras o no te lo tiras?

-¿Tú qué crees? –Los ojos de Pansy brillaron con alegría antes de que le diera un beso en la mejilla, momento en que Draco le puso la mano en la cara y la apartó, aunque notaba su sonrisa satisfecha en la piel- Ahora, si no te importa, _practica_.

* * *

 

La primera maldición del día le golpeó de camino a Historia de la Magia. No había sido más que una maldición punzante no demasiado poderosa, al nivel de un alumno de primero o segundo, pero hizo que la pierna le doliese hasta que se sentó. Estuvo cojeando todo el camino, de hecho, aunque hizo lo que pudo por ocultarlo. Sorprendentemente, la segunda maldición le golpeó en la propia clase, aunque no fue más que un hechizo de piernas de gelatina que le tuvo dando golpes en el pupitre, aumentando así el dolor de la primera.

Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo ido para conjurar el contramaleficio y casi correr hacia el Gran Comedor. A medio camino, sin embargo, la tercera maldición del día le hizo cambiar de opinión. Alguien le había puesto el pelo rosa fucsia y se negaba a dejarse ver con esas pintas, así que se caló el sombrero hasta las cejas y se escondió en un aula vacía del cuarto piso, lo más lejos que pudo del Comedor.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que daba igual lo que hiciera, el pelo no volvía a su color natural. Se pasó al menos veinte minutos probando todas las contramaldiciones y transmutaciones que pudo pensar, pero, al final, se rindió. No le quedaría más remedio que acercarse al aula de Slughorn a preparar algún tipo de antídoto. Pelo rosa no, gracias.

Se cruzó de brazos, recostado en la silla, y puso los pies sobre un pupitre, molesto. Se había esperado que la cosa fuese a peor tras el despiste de aquella mañana, pero aquello era ridículo. ¿Tres maldiciones en una hora? Eso era dedicación y lo demás tonterías, debía reconocerlo. Y que alguien le tiñera el pelo en contra de su voluntad de un color tan horrendo era, sin lugar a dudas, una maldición en toda regla.

-Aquí estás, me tenías preocupado –dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta. Draco dio un bote que le hizo perder el precario equilibrio de la silla, provocando una dolorosa caída de culo al suelo, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a confiscarte ese maldito mapa, Potter, sabes que lo haré –refunfuñó, levantándose intentando que el dolor no se le notase en la cara. Aún le dolía la pierna, y la caída no había ayudado a mejorar su humor.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Malfoy –replicó Harry, apoyándose en la pared. Draco volvió a sentarse y fijó la vista en la pizarra, pero notaba los ojos de Harry clavados en su cabeza-. ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-Que está rosa –dijo con acritud. Cuando Harry se acercó y le acarició los mechones teñidos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre su mano-. Alguien debió pensar que sería gracioso.

-Desde luego te da un aire… interesante –comentó Harry con cachondeo, ante lo que Draco le dio un golpe en la mano, gesto que el Gryffindor aprovechó para enlazar sus dedos sin vergüenza alguna-. Pero por qué nadie querría hacerlo, me pregunto…

-Porque, y cito a Pansy, “me estoy tirando a Harry Potter” –casi escupió, apretando la mano de Harry, cuyos dedos se tensaron. Draco se negaba obstinadamente a mirarle-. Si ya me tenían manía antes…

-¿Cómo que te tenían manía antes? –La nota de alarma en el tono de Harry no le pasó desapercibida, y menos cuando el moreno le soltó la mano y se plantó frente a él, golpeando el pupitre con las manos- ¿Ha pasado algo así antes?

-No se habían atrevido a hacer nada visible –Draco se encogió de hombros y se levantó, recogiendo su mochila-. ¿Crees que podré rapiñar algo de las cocinas antes de acercarme a las mazmorras? Tengo que preparar un… antídoto –explicó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no llegó siquiera a tocar el pomo cuando Harry le agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndole en el sitio- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Estás cojeando –Había un brillo de furia en aquellos ojos verdes usualmente amables que le provocó un escalofrío, y no de la clase agradable.

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

Sin hacerle ni caso, Harry le empujó contra la pared, se agachó y le levantó la pernera del pantalón de la pierna herida. Draco suspiró y le dejó examinar la rozadura. No pudo evitar sisear cuando los dedos de Harry tocaron la tierna carne, y sólo entonces bajó la mirada.

Se le quedó la boca seca, porque lo que había creído un roce no era tal cosa: desde la rodilla hasta casi el tobillo, prácticamente haciendo una espiral por su pantorrilla, había un corte que no debía hacer mucho que había dejado de sangrar.

-Eso no es una maldición punzante… -musitó.

-No me jodas –escupió Harry, bajándole el pantalón con cuidado antes de volver a incorporarse-. No me digas que no lo has notado –El rostro del moreno estaba tan serio que daba hasta miedo, sobre todo ahora que Draco se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas estúpidas que le iluminaban toda la cara.

-Claro que lo había notado, no seas tonto –Draco se incorporó, tratando de no poner mucho peso en la pierna herida, que ahora que la había visto _no_ había empezado a dolerle más, para nada-. Pero no me dolía casi nada. Honestamente pensé que era una maldición punzante, no te miento.

-Pues o bien tienes el umbral del dolor muy alto… que no creo –dijo Harry, mirándole el brazo elocuentemente- o es un tipo nuevo de maldición.

-Tanto da. Vamos a la enfermería a que Pomfrey me cure y luego a quitarme esto del pelo –Draco se encogió de hombros. Estaba de acuerdo con Harry, tenía que ser un tipo nuevo de maldición. Tras el año anterior, su umbral del dolor había aumentado considerablemente, tenía que admitirlo, pero no hasta ese punto.

Apoyado en Harry, y aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes seguían comiendo sin preocupación alguna, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey, inevitablemente, se puso histérica. Por más que Draco insistía en que no le dolía casi nada, la mujer le hizo tomarse una solución anestesiante antes de ponerse a cerrar el feo corte, y el chico agradeció que toda referencia que hizo a su nuevo color de pelo fuese una ceja alzada.

-Es más potente de lo que pensaba –comentó la mujer, bajo la atenta mirada de un preocupadísimo Harry y un Draco que comenzaba a exasperarse-. Tiene un hechizo insensibilizador incorporado y otro para que la sangre tarde más en coagular… -la enfermera le miró con el ceño fruncido- Tiene usted mucha suerte de que haya sido en la pierna, señor Malfoy. Un poco más arriba y podría haberle hecho un daño irreversible.

Draco sabía que se refería a la vena aorta que corría por el muslo, por supuesto, pero a pesar de ello tuvo que esconder una carcajada con una tos. También estaba inevitablemente cercana a otras zonas más recreativas… Harry le miró con una ceja alzada, pero Pomfrey simplemente musitó “Jóvenes” con aire exasperado antes de seguir intentando cerrar la herida con díctamo muy concentrado.

-Aplíquese la crema tres veces al día –le ordenó por fin, tendiéndole un botecito amarillo con una densa crema en el interior-, para evitar daño al tejido y cicatrices permanentes. Mientras tanto, yo he de hablar con la directora, no podemos permitir que este maleficio se extienda por la escuela, habrase visto…

La enfermera seguía hablando consigo misma cuando Draco abandonó la enfermería acompañado de Harry, cuya preocupación había dado paso a la furia absoluta.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son…? –escupió, acompañando a Draco a las mazmorras para que pudiera, de una vez, quitarse el rosa del pelo.

-Se pensarán que un ex _mortífago_ no tiene que estar con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico –Draco se encogió de hombros, rebuscando los ingredientes que necesitaba en el armario de alumnos y preparándose para mezclar una sencilla pócima-. He de decir que tienen algo de razón…

Harry le miró con los ojos entornados.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto –resopló, y para su sorpresa, le cogió la mano izquierda y le levantó la manga-. Ya ni tienes la marca. No tienen más que leer las transcripciones del juicio para…

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –gruñó Draco, de pronto con muy pocas ganas de hablar del tema-. Harry, pásame el extracto de insecto de fuego.

Obedientemente, el Gryffindor le acercó el botecito, cálido al tacto. Draco echó dos gotas en el preparado sin dejar de remover.

-¿Te lo tienes que beber o ponértelo a lo champú? –preguntó Harry, sentándose en el asiento de enfrente, intrigado.

-A no ser que quieras que me sepa la boca a ajo y se me ponga la cara verde, mejor como champú –dijo Draco, sin dejar de remover la cocción. Añadió un poco de polvo azulado, y la mezcla se volvió del mismo rosa que su pelo, y no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que la boca de Harry se torció. Se tragó la sonrisa, removió un poco más hasta que la cocción se espesó lo bastante y apagó las llamas que había bajo el caldero-. He hecho demasiado… pero bueno, nunca está de más tener reservas –se encogió de hombros y fue echándolo cuidadosamente en botecitos de cristal.

-No deberían hacerte falta.

-No seas inocente, Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras recogían los materiales antes de que Slughorn apareciese y empezase a hacer preguntas. Draco se guardó los frascos en los bolsillos y echó a caminar hacia el baño de prefectos. Se negaba en redondo a permitir que nadie más viese su tragedia capilar, algo que sería inevitable si usaba las duchas de Slytherin… o las de Gryffindor, en ese caso.

Harry le seguía bien de cerca, y se quitó la camisa incluso antes de que la bañera se hubiese llenado del todo. El rubio le miró, puso los ojos en blanco y depositó con cuidado uno de los frascos cerca de uno de los grifos antes de desnudarse también y sumergirse hasta la barbilla en la cálida agua perfumada. Harry nadó como un perro hacia él, con las gafas empañadas y el pelo mojado (aunque se mantenía bastante desordenado de todos modos), y el Gryffindor cogió el frasquito.

-Yo te lo echo –dijo, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Draco, que alzó una ceja ante la respuesta.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, aunque era algo complicado a causa del vaho que enturbiaba los ojos verdes de Harry, y en vista de que no parecía tener intención de ceder, el rubio-ahora-pelifucsia se sumergió y se alejó buceando. Harry le miró con la nariz arrugada y Draco se echó a reír con malicia.

-Tendrás que atraparme primero.

Harry nadaba de pena, eso era un hecho consumado. A Draco no le costó nada esquivarle mil veces, haciendo cabriolas a su alrededor. Se partió de risa, despertando a la sirena pervertida del cuadro, a la que ignoró vilmente, y se pertrechó en el borde con los codos por fuera. Harry le miró, tan empapado que el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, y las gafas resbalándose constantemente hasta la punta de su nariz. Draco se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le observó nadar, salpicando tanto por todos lados que el suelo acabó lleno de espuma. Estaba a dos metros cuando Draco volvió a sumergirse para esquivarle, pero Harry le vio las intenciones, también se sumergió y le agarró el brazo. Cuando subieron a la superficie, le agarró el otro brazo, mirándole con gravedad.

-Eres malvado.

-Es parte de mi encanto.

Se quedaron mirándose un poco más, y los labios de Harry, que estaban apretados en una línea, comenzaron a temblar. Draco compuso una media sonrisa y le dio un beso fugaz, que no hizo otra cosa que incitar al moreno a sujetarle más fuerte, ahora ya no conteniendo la sonrisa deslumbrante, y comenzó a mordisquearle la mandíbula.

-Harry… -dijo Draco, tratando de contener (infructuosamente) un gemido. Lo que era capaz de hacer esa boca…

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, sin embargo, quedó olvidada cuando Harry deslizó la mano hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar su miembro con dedos ligeros, de la base a la punta, arañando suavemente la gruesa vena. Draco enterró el rostro en su cuello para ahogar el gemido, y deslizó las manos por la espalda del moreno hasta que reposaron en su trasero. Apretó sus nalgas y atrajo sus caderas hacia él, sólo para notar que Harry estaba tan afectado como él por la situación. Parecían conejos en celo… y le daba igual. Draco le mordió la clavícula con demasiada fuerza, pero Harry sólo gimió y aumentó el ritmo e intensidad de sus caricias, al tiempo en que Draco, sin dejar de masajear una de sus nalgas, deslizaba la mano hacia adelante para hacer lo propio con la erección creciente del moreno.

Y, tal cual, Harry se detuvo. Draco le miró, algo jadeante, con los ojos entornados, sólo para encontrarse con que blandía el frasco de poción frente a él. El Slytherin bizqueó un instante, hasta que su mente se aclaró lo bastante, y gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se había olvidado por completo…

-Si te comportas como es debido, sigo luego –dijo Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si a él no le hubiese afectado el cese de actividades recreativas en la zona sur de su anatomía. Draco, sin embargo, sabía que no era así por el modo en que respiraba demasiado fuerte y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Hizo un puchero, pero Harry siguió impasible, así que, suspirando, le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos en el borde de la enorme bañera, apoyado la barbilla.

-Tienes que repartirlo bien, hasta que se convierta en una pasta viscosa y no se vea el color –explicó, escuchando al chico destapar el frasco con un ligero “pop”-. Y luego hay que dejarlo actuar un rato.

-¿Cuánto?

-Hasta que se quede rosa.

Supuso que Harry asintió con la cabeza, porque no dijo más cuando empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con sus largos dedos, algo callosos. Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando del toque, que se extendió por varios minutos. En alguna ocasión, las manos de Harry se desviaban para acariciarle el cuello y la mandíbula, y Draco no tenía intención de quejarse. Es más, se reclinó contra ellas, suspirando, completamente relajado, y una lenta sonrisa complacida se extendió por sus labios. La pierna ya casi no le dolía nada, y se le estaba ocurriendo que a lo mejor podía convencer a Harry para que también le echase la crema de díctamo… sí, era una buena perspectiva.

-Creo que esto ya está –dijo entonces el moreno, aunque no dejó de acariciarle la cabeza.

Draco, sin embargo, se giró sobre sí mismo y le besó largamente, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Harry suspiró contra sus labios, y Draco le mordió el inferior, tirando suavemente de él, antes de abrirse paso al interior de su boca con lentitud nacida de la relajación. Sabía tan bien como siempre, como a melaza y bosque. Besar a Harry siempre se sentía como salir a los terrenos una tarde de otoño, por algún motivo, y a Draco no le avergonzaba admitir que le encantaba. Harry dejó el frasco en el borde de la bañera con un suave “clinc” y le atrajo hacia él, hasta que ya no les separaba ni siquiera una fina capa de espuma y la piel de sus pechos se tocaba. La pálida piel de Draco contra la morena de Harry formaba un contraste increíble, como las dos caras de una misma moneda, que era en realidad lo que siempre habían sido. Y, al igual que la cara y la cruz, se correspondían, eran partes de un todo que se complementaban a la perfección, y era una lástima que hubiesen tardado siete años y tanto dolor y sufrimiento en darse cuenta.

Pero Draco no quería pensar en nada de aquello. Sumergió las manos y rodeó el miembro de Harry firmemente en la mano, comenzando a acariciarlo con lentitud enloquecedora, y el chico gimió contra sus labios. Le encantaba cuando hacía aquel sonido, como si fuera música para sus oídos. Harry se apartó un momento, para mirarle intensamente a través de las gafas que había impermeabilizado en algún momento, y se inclinó para depositar besos en su cuello, su hombro izquierdo, su pecho. Le sacó el brazo izquierdo del agua, que sólo había estado sujetando firmemente su cadera, y siguió por él su camino de besos, deteniéndose en el antebrazo donde solía estar la Marca Tenebrosa, como si pretendiese dejar la suya propia. Draco tenía la sensación de que iba a conseguirlo, pero no tenía intención de quejarse. Siguió por sus dedos, chupándolos ávidamente, enroscando la lengua entre ellos, mientras Draco seguía masturbándole lentamente bajo el agua.

Era una visión maravillosa, tenerle así, con el rostro sonrojado, saboreando su piel como si fuera el mejor manjar que nunca hubiese probado, y cuando por fin le soltó la mano, le apartó suavemente, obligándole a apartar la mano de su entrepierna, jadeante.

Draco le miró sin decir nada, y el moreno indicó con un gesto el borde de la bañera. Con una pequeña media sonrisa, Draco se sentó en el borde a pulso, sin darle la espalda, y tal como esperaba, Harry le separó las piernas y se metió su erección en la boca casi hasta la mitad antes de empezar a lamerla como un caramelo, de la base a la punta, jugueteando con los testículos entre los dedos. Draco apretó los dedos contra las baldosas, aferrándose a ellas para no acabar tendido de espaldas, incapaz de contener los gemidos de placer cada vez más altos que brotaban de sus labios. No es que quisiera contenerlos. Le gustaba dejar que Harry supiera lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, el modo en que su lengua jugueteaba con su glande, sus labios acariciando el miembro, delineando las venas que resaltaban.

Draco arqueó la espalda, moviendo levemente las caderas. Harry le sujetó los muslos con fuerza para que no se resbalase, y Draco apretó las baldosas más fuerte todavía. Oh, joder, en cualquier momento iba a…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Harry cuando se corrió en su boca, y se deslizó de nuevo hacia el agua muy despacio, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y jadeaba con fuerza cuando Harry le abrazó, acariciándole el cuello y murmurando tonterías en su oído. Volvió a besarle entonces, y Draco se saboreó a sí mismo, pero le dio igual cuando la lengua de Harry se enredó con la suya, cuando le succionó el labio, cuando le estrechó tan fuerte que casi le cortó la respiración.

Comenzó a masajearle el trasero. Draco notaba la erección del moreno contra el muslo y, todavía jadeando, le dejó hacer. El agua facilitó la intrusión de un dedo, aunque no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el leve pinchazo de dolor hasta que se acostumbró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Harry, clavándole los dedos en los hombros.

-Draco… -murmuró el moreno, y él perdió la cabeza.

Volvió a besarle de nuevo, un beso breve pero intenso, antes de girarse y apoyar los brazos en el bordillo, poniéndose de puntillas para facilitarle el acceso. Notó la intrusión con suavidad, ni rastro del dolor del primer momento, y se echó hacia atrás, presionando la espalda contra el pecho de Harry, que deslizó las manos por su piel hasta volver a alcanzar su miembro. No era sorprendente que estuviese cobrando vida de nuevo a aquella velocidad.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo, Draco enredando los dedos en el húmedo pelo negro de Harry, girándose todo lo que podía para depositar besos en la comisura de sus labios hinchados. Se sentía maravillosamente lleno, completo, y con cada embestida del moreno ambos gemían más fuerte.

Notó como el otro se derramaba en su interior momentos antes de que él mismo se descargase por segunda vez, agotado pero tan satisfecho que se le escapó un ronroneo. Apretado contra su espalda, aún perezosamente en su interior, Harry rió y le besó el cuello antes de apartarse lo justo para permitirle girarse y encararle. Draco le lamió los labios con picardía y se apoyó en el bordillo, forzando su respiración a calmarse.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –le reprochó en broma. Harry alzó una ceja- Imagínate que a Myrtle hubiese dado por presentarse…

-Ni me paré a pensarlo –Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron todavía más, y Draco volvió a reírse en alto con muchas ganas-. Tampoco me arrepiento.

-¿Me estás viendo quejarme, acaso?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Harry le apretó los hombros hacia abajo hasta sumergirle. Draco se revolvió un poco, pero en dos segundos estuvo de nuevo en la superficie. Escupió agua que sabía a jabón y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ostias haces?

-El antídoto ya estaba fucsia –dijo Harry simplemente, aún sonriendo con malicia. Pillado por sorpresa, Draco se llevó la mano al pelo, pero la pasta aún seguía mayoritariamente donde estaba.

-Y una aguadilla te pareció el método más eficaz para quitármelo, claro que sí.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de fingida inocencia de Harry, Draco sumergió la cabeza y comenzó a frotar con fuerza para quitarse el engrudo rosado que por poco se había convertido en un casco sobre su cabeza. Torció la boca al pensar en lo ridículo que debía haber parecido durante el intercambio de hacía unos minutos, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada cuando emergió, con el pelo por la cara y cada minuto resto del “antídoto” desaparecido por fin. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, quitándoselo de delante, mientras Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido. En respuesta, Draco también frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si ha funcionado bien –dijo simplemente, acercándose con un paso que hizo girar el agua, y tocándole un mechón suelto.

-Claro que ha funcionado, _lo he hecho yo_.

-No, mira… está como… ¿medio pelirrojo? No es que se note mucho, pero…

Sobresaltado, Draco agarró un mechón y se lo situó sobre los ojos, bizqueando para poder verlo bien. Durante un momento no le pareció que hubiese nada raro, pero, en efecto, había un cierto tono rojizo, como rubio fresa muy claro. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Él!¡Pelirrojo!¡Como un Weasley!

Se dejó caer dramáticamente contra el bordillo de la bañera, tentado a tumbarse en el fondo y tragar agua hasta dejar de pensar en el desastre en que algún gracioso había convertido su pelo.

-No está tan mal… la mitad de la gente ni se dará cuenta.

- _¡Yo_ me daré cuenta! –prácticamente chilló Draco, con la voz estrangulada, y le dio un puñetazo a Harry en el brazo cuando soltó una carcajada pobremente disimulada- El fin del mundo está próximo, ya te lo dije por la mañana…

-Ya hemos sobrevivido al fin del mundo, creo que podemos sobrevivir a otro –replicó Harry, cogiéndole las manos para intentar calmarlo, aunque su tono divertido no ayudaba demasiado-. No le des más vueltas. Actúa con normalidad y nadie se fijará.

-Pansy se dará cuenta –dijo Draco sin embargo, revolviéndose un poco. Harry le apretó las manos y evitó que se alejase-. Pansy se dará cuenta, porque Pansy está obsesionada y se da cuenta de todo, y entonces todo el colegio se dará cuenta y _todos sabrán que he tenido el pelo rosa._ ¡No tiene gracia!

-Tiene un poco de gracia, admítelo –dijo Harry, acariciándole los nudillos con los pulgares. Draco resopló, muy molesto, se zafó de su agarre y se envolvió en una de las mullidas toallas que había en una esquina-. Ahora no te pongas dramático, Draco.

-¡Dramático es mi segundo nombre! –exclamó con voz aguda, vistiéndose a toda velocidad, asegurándose de que se ponía las prendas que tenía que ponerse y no se repetía el fiasco de por la mañana- ¡Y si no me pongo dramático no te vas a dar cuenta de lo grave que es esto.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, y Draco oyó como salía de la bañera.

-¿De verdad es tan grave? –dijo, y parecía serio. Incluso cuando se giró a mirarle, su mirada era muy seria. Draco respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y apenas consiguiéndolo.

-Es todo cuestión de apariencias –logró explicar-. Si hago como que no pasa nada, y mañana aparezco ileso de todo, los conjuradores acabarán cansándose. Pero si voy _así_ –agarró el húmedo mechón rojizo-, se darán cuenta de que no he podido arreglarlo y para mañana a la cena mi pelo habrá pasado por todo el espectro de colores visibles.

-Mientras no te echen otra… -miró su pierna elocuentemente. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Eso da igual. Las heridas de guerra son dignas. Es el ridículo el que de verdad me afecta –explicó lo más calmadamente que fue capaz-. Pero como se enteren… es que no quiero ni imaginármelo. A lo mejor mañana me despierto lleno de lunares.

Harry le miró de arriba abajo con expresión calculadora.

-Nah, eres más de rayas.

Draco casi le estranguló con la corbata.

 

 

* * *

Se separaron para ir a las siguientes clases, a las que apenas llegaron a tiempo a pesar de haber aprovechado una hora libre y la hora de comer en el baño de prefectos. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando uno se lo pasaba bien…

…lo cual no podía decirse cuando uno era objetivo constante de maleficios punzantes (se había asegurado de que esta vez lo eran) o piernas de gelatina en los pasillos. McGonagall le dedicó una mirada severa cuando le pilló riéndose por culpa de un encantamiento de cosquillas en medio de la clase, pero por suerte no dijo nada. Pansy le miró con intención durante toda la hora, motivo por el cual Draco se aseguró de sentarse bien lejos de ella en Defensa.

Huyó a la Sala de los Menesteres en cuanto pudo, sabiendo que allí no podría encontrarle nadie, y se concentró en deshacer la maraña de maleficios inocuos que se le había pegado a la piel, haciéndole sentir pegajoso. Y eso que sólo era el primer día…

Se coló en la Sala Común muy tarde, cuando ya no había nadie, y al sentarse en su cama (Blaise le miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, pero no dijo nada) corrió las cortinas y conjuró varios encantamientos protectores y de alarma. Por si acaso.

Aquella noche, rememoró el episodio de los baños en sueños.

Algo le decía que el día siguiente le deparaba cosas peores que un hechizo de tinte.


	3. Aullidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PLANEABA QUE ESTO FUERA TAN LARGO, LO JURO. Pero me gusta dividir las cosas en capítulos y dejar cliffhangers. En cualquier caso, este es el penúltimo capítulo, lo prometo xD

Había estado en lo cierto. Se despertó, con la almohada teñida de rosa y el pelo todavía medio pelirrojo. Estaba solo en el dormitorio cuando se vistió, y bajó al Comedor con la guardia tan alta como su barbilla, porque no tenía intención de permitir que aquello le afectase. Por suerte, con los profesores presentes, nadie le echó ningún maleficio mientras desayunaba, aunque los cuchicheos no se habían detenido ni siquiera cuando actuó como si nada, ni cuando Harry entró, sonriendo y saludando a quien le saludaba, como hacía todos los días.

Ginny Weasley miró a Harry sentarse junto a ella y alargar el brazo para servirse el zumo de naranja, y luego miró rápidamente a Draco, que estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando una tostada mientras miraba a Harry bromear con Granger y Weasley. Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente agradable y movió los dedos en un clarísimo gesto de “me debes dinero”. Draco desconocía cómo podía deberle dinero, por tanto, alzó una ceja, se sirvió más café y siguió desayunando.

Blaise se sentó a su lado, y aunque no dijo nada, no le hizo el vacío como el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Y Pansy? –preguntó Draco. La chica era ruidosa y molesta, pero actuaba como si aquello diese igual, por lo que sorprendentemente resultaba agradable estar con ella.

-Aún no se ha levantado –dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco compuso una media sonrisa y dio un corto sorbo a su café, mirando el techo encantado (que mostraba un cielo azul con alguna nube blanca aquí y allá), esperando el correo. Llevaba unos días esperando la respuesta de su madre a una carta que le había enviado, nada serio, simplemente un sencillo intercambio de palabras de aliento.

Y, como si las hubiese convocado, comenzaron a entrar lechuzas, que dejaron caer cartas a sus dueños a lo largo de las mesas. No vio a su búho real, sin embargo, por lo que bajó la mirada y untó otra tostada cuidadosamente con mermelada de fresa.

Fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Tal cual, con esa expresión digna de un Weasley, porque honestamente, fue lo que pasó. Draco lo juraba por Merlín.

La primera carta fue un sobre azulado que vibraba levemente. Su madre no usaba ese tipo de pergamino, e intrigado, Draco lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise. Apenas había tocado el pergamino del interior cuando el sobre escupió un vapor también azulado y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Alguien en la mesa de Ravenclaw comenzó a reírse muy bajito, pero Draco, limpiándose las lágrimas que la voluta le había provocado, se limitó a desvanecer el sobre sin hacer gesto alguno. Tendría que habérselo esperado… Al menos aquello había sido relativamente inocuo, y al cabo de unos momentos desapareció el picor insoportable, así que no había sido ningún daño irreparable.

No abrió ningún otro sobre que llegó. Ni los blancos, ni el verde, ni uno lleno de dibujos de flores rosadas. Ninguno era de su madre, así que los desvaneció sin remordimientos. No tenía ganas de tragarse más maldiciones por correo, ni de leer las palabras hirientes que ya había escuchado bastante desde que el curso había comenzado, muchas gracias. Blaise le sonrió y asintió aprobatoriamente, y de hecho le fue ayudando a deshacerse de unas cuantas más.

Eso fue, al menos, hasta que empezaron a llegar los _vociferadores_. Eran al menos cinco, todos de rojo brillante y ya humeando por las esquinas. Se debatió un momento entre abrirlos o dejarlos estallar y que las palabras de uno ahogasen las de otro. Con una rápida mirada a Blaise, se decidió por la última opción.

Los dejó uno sobre otro en el hueco vacío que había ante él y siguió desayunando, notando las miradas de todo el Comedor clavadas en él. Enseguida los _vociferadores_ empezaron su función entre fuegos de artificio, y Draco consiguió hacer ver que no le afectaban tanto como le estaban afectando.

-…QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES…

-…MORTÍFAGO ASQUEROSO, ASESINO…

-…CON HARRY POTTER, NI MAS NI MENOS…

-…VOY A DARTE TU MERECIDO, JURO QUE LO HARÉ…

No se entendía demasiado con los gritos unos encima de otros. Era sencillamente un caos infernal que parecía divertir mucho al grueso estudiantil. Incluso los profesores le estaban mirando anonadados, pero Draco se concentró mucho en su tostada, extendiendo la mermelada con mucha parsimonia.

Por fin, los _vociferadores_ estallaron en llamas, formando juntos una bola de fuego antes de convertirse en cenizas sobre el hueco vacío, y el silencio del Comedor fue ensordecedor.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Draco se giró por resorte, dejando caer su perfecta tostada sobre el plato, sólo para ver a Harry a su espalda, mirando a los estudiantes con el ceño fruncido. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que algunos de ellos aún sonreían, pero la mayoría de ellos había tenido al menos la decencia de volver a concentrarse en sus respectivos desayunos.

Draco asintió, se despidió de Blaise con un gesto y siguió a Harry al exterior, hacia los terrenos. El clima era cálido, aunque soplaba una leve brisa fría que les revolvió el cabello, y Draco de hecho tuvo que acelerar el paso para mantenerse a la altura de las furiosas zancadas de Harry.

-Esto es como en cuarto cuando todos se pensaban que Hermione era mi novia –dijo, con un tono furioso en la voz que a Draco se le hacía muy raro no oír dirigido hacia su persona-. Se creen que saben lo que es mejor para mí… Pero eh, cuando había que matar a Voldemort nadie hizo una mierda, claro que no. Hipócritas cotillas de…

-Harry –Draco le agarró del brazo para detenerle-. Da igual, en serio. Son memeces que dice la gente.

-Es que me ha tocado mucho los cojones, Draco, en serio –le miró, con un brillo iracundo en los ojos verdes-. Deberían dedicarse a sus propios asuntos.

-Están resentidos por mi papel en la guerra, es normal –se encogió de hombros-. Aunque admito que, si esto se va a repetir todos los días, voy a empezar a desayunar en el dormitorio.

-Deberían parar y punto –gruñó Harry, revolviéndose el pelo con la mano libre-. Qué les importa lo que haga con mi vida, joder… Te juro que me da miedo lo que vaya a pasar cuando acabe el curso y salgamos al mundo real –Le dedicó una mirada tan miserable que Draco le abrazó.

-Pues les echamos maleficios de vuelta, no pasa nada. Si algo bueno he sacado de todo esto son algunos maleficios bastante creativos.

Harry se rió un poco, con un cierto regusto amargo, pero pareció relajarse unos momentos después.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Tengo una cicatriz en la pierna, el pelo rojo y me pitan los oídos. ¿Tú qué crees?

Ahora sí, Harry se echó a reír, mucho más calmado. Draco no tenía intención de dejarle ver lo mucho que de verdad aquello le afectaba, aunque en el fondo sintiese que se lo merecía. Al menos, los insultos por lo de ser un mortífago.

Volvieron juntos al interior del castillo muy despacio, justo a tiempo para que Harry corriese hacia Defensa y Draco se dirigiese a Runas Antiguas.

 

* * *

 

La cosa no mejoró demasiado después de eso. Todos los días llegaban vociferadores y nuevas maldiciones por correo, cada vez más creativas. De hecho, Pansy abrió una por accidente y tuvo que echar a correr a la enfermería a toda velocidad porque de su cabeza había surgido un arbolito que no paraba de crecer, y para el momento en que llegó a la puerta del Comedor, las hojas amenazaban con cegarla.

Blaise y él le cogieron el gusto a sumergir los _vociferadores_ en las jarras de agua, porque aunque luego se quedaban negras por la ceniza (y, por tanto, imposibles de beber), gritaban barboteantes, como si se estuviesen ahogando en el lago, lo cual era hilarante.

Pero cuando pasó una semana y la cosa seguía, y tal como Draco había predicho, su cabello pasó por todo el espectro de colores visibles, aprendió claqué, sus brazos se convirtieron en tentáculos de pulpo y su nariz se hinchó hasta que parecía una sandía madura, aquello comenzaba a cansar. Por suerte nadie había vuelto a intentar aquel maleficio que le había destrozado la pierna (aunque ya no quedaba más que una delgada cicatriz que desaparecería en unos días si seguía usando la crema de díctamo), pero le habían tirado varias veces de la escoba en el entrenamiento de quiddich, y a Harry se le estaba marcando una vena en el cuello de un modo que no podía ser nada sano.

Cuando alguien derramó “accidentalmente” una poción curadora de furúculos mal hecha en la cabeza de Draco mientras salían juntos de Pociones, causando que al chico le salieran granos verdes por todo el cuerpo, Harry no pudo aguantarlo más.

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que todo el personal del colegio estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a los culpables de aquel acoso, pero eran demasiados y les estaba costando mucho. Habían conseguido castigar a unos cuantos, pero no parecía haber hecho demasiada diferencia. Mientras la enfermera le aplicaba la cura para los desagradables granos de olor ácido, Draco vio la mirada oscura de Harry mientras el chico esperaba apoyado en la pared. Aquella mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, inundada como estaba de furia helada, muy distinta a la ira apasionada que normalmente sentía. Harry había tenido bastante, y ya no iba a esperar a que los profesores terminasen con aquello, Draco lo sabía de sobra.

Contuvo la sonrisa, tarea que se facilitó porque la crema que la señora Pomfrey le estaba poniendo ardía muchísimo. Se iba a divertir viendo lo que fuera que Harry tuviera preparado. Tenía su pleno permiso para hacer y decir lo que le viniera en gana, siempre que lograse evitar que le echasen un _sectumsempra_. Con uno había tenido bastante, pero se estaba oliendo que en algún momento iba a tocarle volver a sufrirlo como la cosa no  mejorase pronto.

 

* * *

 

Fue esa misma noche, durante la cena, cuando la mayoría del colegio estaba comiendo. Harry dedicó una mirada significativa a McGonagall, que asintió levemente como dando su permiso, y se levantó. Weasley le miró con el ceño fruncido, y Draco no pudo sino observar anonadado como el salvador del mundo mágico se subía a la mesa de Gryffindor, tirando un par de platos al suelo, se llevaba la varita a la garganta y comenzaba a hablar en un tono engañosamente calmo que resonó por todo el comedor. Se hizo tal silencio cuando pronunció la primera palabra que no le hubiese hecho falta el _Sonorus_ , pero lo mantuvo de todos modos. Por efecto, supuso Draco, que dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se libró de un maleficio de cosquillas que le había mandado una Hufflepuff de primero desde debajo de la mesa.

-Creo que sabéis por qué me he subido a esta mesa, arruinando un filete maravilloso –comenzó Harry. Nadie se atrevió a hacer sonido alguno-. Dudo que nadie se haya enterado en lo que llevamos de semana, aunque sea por las docenas de _vociferadores_ que nos acompañan cada día. Y he de decir que esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí arriba. Porque algunos de vosotros se creen que tienen derecho a decidir lo que hago con mi vida, que saben mejor que yo lo que es bueno o no es bueno para mí, como si fuera un niño que quiere meterse en la chimenea sin polvos Flú.

>>Pero no lo soy –dijo, recorriendo el comedor con la mirada. Draco, calmadamente, bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza, como si aquello no fuera con él y no tuviese el pelo estampado en leopardo naranja vivo, disfrutando como un enano de los rostros anonadados de los estudiantes-. Por si no os habéis enterado, he salvado el maldito mundo mágico mil y una veces. Pero creo que es eso, precisamente, lo que os hace creeros con derecho a decidir sobre mis relaciones.

>>Voy a dejarlo muy claro desde ahora: con quien me relacione o deje de hacerlo es cosa mía. A ninguno de vosotros, ni a vuestros padres, ni a vuestro vecino del cuarto, debería importarles un carajo en quién decido depositar mi confianza –Una chica de Gryffindor soltó una risa ahogada. Harry le dedicó una mirada envenenada- o llevarme a la cama, si lo prefieres, Hawcett. Porque sí, como habréis notado… -ahora Harry miró a Draco directamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera dos mesas llenas de estudiantes entre ellos. El rubio-ahora-leopardo alzó una ceja- estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy –El Gran Comedor se llenó de susurros, y algunos estudiantes (la mayoría) se giraron a mirarle. Les dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Pansy, a su lado, hacía un pobre trabajo en contener la risa- porque quiero. Al contrario de lo que muchos de vosotros parecéis pensar, no me ha echado una Imperdonable, no me ha colado Amortenia en el zumo ni me ha amenazado de modo alguno. Podría decirse que ha sido más bien al contrario, pero eso no viene al caso porque, como he dicho, no debería importaros en absoluto con quien haga nada.

>>Y sólo quiero preguntaros _por qué os importa tanto_. Y no, no hace falta que me respondáis, porque también sé la respuesta a eso. Os importa porque no hace ni seis meses que maté a Voldemort en el patio de ahí fuera –hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo, e ignoró las exclamaciones asustadas de algunos estudiantes- y Draco fue uno de sus… “vasallos” –dijo, con una mueca- durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Y, si os habéis molestado siquiera en leer el periódico, sabréis que lo hizo bajo amenazas contra su vida y la de su familia. Pero claro, todo lo que importa es que tuvo un ridículo tatuaje con una calavera en el brazo durante un par de años. Tatuaje que, ahora, _ya no tiene_ –Miró a Draco con intención, y conteniendo la risa, el chico se remangó con mucha parsimonia y enseñó la piel inmaculada de su brazo izquierdo. Los cuchicheos aumentaron de volumen, y por las mejillas de Pansy empezaron a rodar lágrimas de lo fuerte que estaba intentando aguantar las carcajadas-. Y aunque lo tuviera, es una marca de lo que hemos pasado. Del dolor que hemos sufrido y todo lo que hemos perdido. Como esta –se levantó el flequillo, y aunque estaba lejos, la cicatriz en forma de rayo pareció relucir antes de que volviese a cubrirla con el pelo-. No espero que muchos de vosotros entendáis lo que es estar en el centro de la guerra, y no digo aquí en la batalla de mayo, porque reconozco algunas caras y sé que lo pasasteis muy mal, sino _en medio_. Ser objetivo constante. Mis amigos y yo nos pasamos lo que debería haber sido nuestro último año huyendo de los _mortífagos_ y los carroñeros, temiendo por nuestras vidas a cada paso.

>>Draco se pasó ese año viviendo en el mismo pasillo que Voldemort, con su mejor general, sabiendo que su familia había perdido su favor y que en cualquier momento podría matarle de forma grotesca. El año anterior, le ordenaron cumplir una tarea imposible. Y, aún así, cuando llegó el momento, hizo lo correcto –recorrió el ahora de nuevo silente Comedor con la mirada, aún brillante de furia, deteniéndose un momento en algunos rostros-. Si no fuera por Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, yo estaría más que muerto y Voldemort seguiría en el Ministerio.

>>Así que, la próxima vez que os apetezca echarle una maldición o mandarle un _vociferador_ , pensad en ello. Y pensad en cómo os sentiríais vosotros si alguien hiciera eso a la persona que más queréis.

Con esa última frase, que hizo que Draco se sonrojase violentamente, Harry bajó la varita, les miró a todos una vez más y bajó de la mesa de un salto. Draco se levantó, se reunieron entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y juntos salieron del Comedor.

Sólo se habían alejado unos pasos cuando se escuchó un leve aplauso, que fue aumentando de volumen hasta que fue ensordecedor. Harry se puso muy rojo y apretó el paso, saliendo a los terrenos en penumbra, seguido de cerca de Draco, que seguía anonadado.

-Buen discurso, Potter –dijo finalmente cuando hubieron pasado de largo el campo de quiddich-. Me ha gustado especialmente cuando admitiste que te salvé la vida.

-¿Y dónde está la mentira, Malfoy? –dijo Harry, mirándole aún algo rojo, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha- Como después de eso sigan con las mismas gilipolleces, voy a ir a Sortilegios a pedir ayuda a Fred y George, lo juro.

Draco se echó a reír, cortó la distancia que les separaba en un solo paso le besó muy fuerte, aferrándose a su camisa hasta el punto en que creyó que podría rasgarla. Pero a Harry le dio igual cuando le besó con igual intensidad, enredando los dedos en su pelo y tirando con demasiado entusiasmo, pero le dio igual mientras saboreaba sus labios y gemía en su boca.

-No sabía que fueras tan buen orador –comentó, sin soltarle la camisa. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hermione me quiso escribir el discurso, pero pensé que mejor soltarlo según venía. Creo que ha tenido el efecto deseado.

-Desde luego.

Harry fue a acariciarle el pelo (por algún motivo le gustaba hacerlo), pero se detuvo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Draco le devolvió la mirada sin entender nada, y Harry enroscó un mechón entre los dedos.

-Pero tienes que hacer algo con este pelo, es bastante cortarrollos.

Draco se dobló de la risa.

 

* * *

 

El discurso de Harry pareció haber surtido efecto. Nadie era especialmente amable con él (no más que de costumbre, al menos), pero ya no recibía maldiciones, y el correo se redujo a las cartas de su madre y algunas nota de Harry que era mejor no enseñar a nadie. La cicatriz de la pierna desapareció, devolviendo la piel a su anterior estado perfecto, y Draco se alegró de no tener que añadirla a su colección. Tenía bastante con las marcas que Harry le había dejado en sexto, y dado que tenían un significado especial para él, prefería no arruinarlas.

Unos Gryffindor de cuarto, de hecho, le ayudaron a cargar con una pesada bolsa de materiales que Slughorn le había pedido transportar, y Draco se quedó tan anonadado por ello que estuvo mudo diez minutos.

Lo más increíble fue cuando Weasley le dedicó un cordial “Buenos días, Malfoy” cuando se encontraron en las mazmorras esperando a que llegase Slughorn para la clase doble de Pociones. Harry se rió tanto en ese momento que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y secarse las lágrimas con la mano, aunque si fue por la cara de Weasley al decirlo, o por la de Draco al escucharlo, no podía estar seguro. Incluso Granger le explicó por qué Ginny le había hecho aquel gesto hacía semanas.

-Teníamos una apuesta –explicó, sacando los materiales del caldero, con una sonrisa-. Respecto a vosotros dos, quiero decir.

-¿A si nos liábamos o no? –Draco alzó una ceja.

-No, a cómo iba a saberse –Granger soltó una risilla-. Ginny decía que un día alguien os iba a pillar haciendo cochinadas en el armario de las escobas de Filch y os iban a quitar puntos por exposición indecente. Yo dije que más bien se os iba a escapar a alguno sin querer, porque ibais a querer guardarlo en secreto todo lo posible –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, era una apuesta ridícula –Draco le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Nunca lo hemos hecho en el armario de Filch.

Granger le miró un momento, y se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. La sonrisa de Draco sólo se ensanchó, aún cuando escuchó la tos estrangulada de Weasley y Harry le tiró un escarabajo muerto.

 

* * *

 

Debería haber sabido que la paz no podía durar, sin embargo.

El lunes después del discurso, la historia había llegado a oídos de…

-Oh, Merlín, Draco, _mira_ –Pansy prácticamente le tiró el periódico a la cara por encima de su desayuno. Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio la miró aguantarse la risa por enésima vez y observó el papel. Se puso visiblemente blanco.

-No me jodas…

 _Rita Skeeter._ Debería haberlo sabido. La desagradable periodista había es.crito un artículo de casi dos páginas anunciado en la primera plana a bombo y platillo, como si no hubiese nada más importante que relatar excepto la vida amorosa de Harry. Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y aunque Granger le devolvió la mirada positivamente pálida, Harry aún no había llegado, lo cual era algo bueno.

Habiendo perdido súbitamente el apetito, Draco se levantó y salió del Comedor leyendo el desagradable artículo a toda prisa, directo hacia la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor para esperar al moreno. Mejor contárselo él que descubrirlo de malos modos.

Sin embargo, cuanto más leía, menos razones encontraba para tratar de amortiguar el golpe, porque él mismo se sentía tan furioso que podría enviar una _cruciatus_ a distancia.

 

HARRY POTTER MANIPULADO

_por Rita Skeeter_

> _Todos debemos la vida a Harry Potter, que hace unos pocos meses cumplió dieciocho años. Tras derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter ha vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar su educación mágica. Las últimas noticias que teníamos sobre él se referían a su íntima relación con la hermosa, aunque superficial, Ginevra Weasley, hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo._
> 
> _Sin embargo, a oídos de esta reportera han llegado rumores, confirmados por el propio Potter, del comienzo de una nueva relación con el_ mortífago _Draco Malfoy._
> 
> _Malfoy, único hijo del –tristemente- afamado Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy (de soltera, Black), que tuvieron un papel resaltado en la segunda llegada al poder de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, también ha retornado este curso a Hogwarts, aunque el motivo de que la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall haya permitido algo así sigue siendo un completo misterio. Quizá sus motivos queden claros tras leer este artículo._
> 
> _Siempre supe que Harry Potter tenía serios problemas emocionales, rayando la inestabilidad psicológica, desde que en su cuarto curso participó en el infame Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde falleció uno de sus compañeros. Y, tras haber perdido a amigos y familiares en la guerra, esta inestabilidad es aún más evidente._
> 
> _De algún modo, Malfoy ha logrado convencer a Harry Potter para que le profese su afecto. El propio Potter admitió esto a voz en grito la semana pasada, interrumpiendo la pacífica cena de sus compañeros._
> 
> _“Estoy segura de que Malfoy le ha echado un maleficio” dice una compañera, que me ha pedido mantenerse en el anonimato, “o le ha colado_ amortenia _de algún modo.”_
> 
> _En su histérica proclamación, Potter insistió en que no sucedió tal cosa, palabras que no hacen más que corroborar mis sospechas. La inestabilidad emocional del muchacho, unida a una tormentosa ruptura con Ginevra Weasley, sin duda ha propiciado que las maquinaciones de Malfoy llegasen a este punto._
> 
> _Sólo puedo preguntarme cuáles son los planes del_ mortífago _para nuestro atormentado héroe. Todos deseamos, sin duda, que pronto recupere el juicio, aunque mucho me temo que es posible que sea tarde para eso. Al fin y al cabo, Potter declaró en el juicio de su actual pareja en su favor, y si eso no nos hace ver a qué extremos los magos oscuros son capaces de llegar, no sé qué puede hacerlo._
> 
> _En este juicio, Potter insistió frente al Ministro de Magia que Narcissa y Draco Malfoy le salvaron la vida en varias ocasiones, lo cual resultó en ambos_ mortífagos _exculpados, y el padre de la familia, enviado a Azkaban durante cinco años. Sin la presencia de_ dementores _, es sin duda una sentencia muy benévola para los anfitriones de Quien-ustedes-saben durante los casi dos años que ha durado la guerra. Esto no hace más que demostrar la profundidad de la manipulación de esta oscura familia, capaz incluso de engañar al más diestro de los magos._
> 
> _No es de extrañar, por tanto, que Draco Malfoy haya sido admitido de nuevo en el colegio, sin duda habiendo manipulado también a la nueva directora, seguramente con ayuda de algunos de sus amigos_ mortífagos _también exculpados._
> 
> _Ruego a mis lectores, sobre todo aquellos con hijos en Hogwarts, que estén atentos a las maquinaciones de Malfoy. Sin duda, planea algo grande, y no pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que lo veamos._
> 
> _Para mis lectores más jóvenes, insisto en que estén atentos para defenderse en caso de que su infame compañero intente algo. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera Harry Potter está a salvo._
> 
>  

Hirviendo de furia, Draco arrugó el periódico y se plantó frente a la Señora Gorda, que le miró con el ceño fruncido un momento.

-Estoy esperando a Harry, tranquila –dijo, con la voz helada de furia. El cuadro asintió muy despacio sin dejar de mirarle.

Pero, como si le hubiese convocado, el cuadro se abrió y Harry apareció al otro lado bostezando. Al verle, se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa que por poco no logró que Draco olvidase los motivos de su ira. Por poco.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que hablar contigo antes de que nadie te lo dijese de malos modos –gruño el rubio. Harry le miró, asombrado, y cuando Draco no se movió de donde estaba, le instó a hablar-. Ha oído lo del discurso. Rita Skeeter –Harry se puso pálido como un muerto, y sus ojos volaron inmediatamente al periódico que Draco apretaba con fuerza-. Es… asqueroso, y no lo he leído todo.

-Déjame verlo.

-No.

-Draco.

-No hace falta que lo veas –Pero le tendió el infame artículo. Al principio, Harry logró mantener una expresión neutra, pero hacia el final de su lectura, estaba rojo de furia.

-Voy a matarla. Tenía que haberla aplastado hace años…

-Ponte a la cola –gruñó Draco. La Señora Gorda seguía mirándoles con mucha curiosidad, pero no le hicieron ni caso-. Qué bien se le da darle la vuelta a las cosas.

-Que me has manipulado… ¡tú! Mira que lo has intentado…

-No empieces.

-No me niegues que es cierto –si no tuviese esa mirada furibunda, Draco hubiese jurado que estaba bromeando-. Y ponerse en contra tuya, con lo que te solía querer…

-Seguro que le ha encantado –resopló Draco, por fin volviendo a caminar en dirección a las cocinas-. Le encanta ponerse en contra de todo el mundo. Si hubieses leído el artículo que hizo sobre mi padre…

-Lo leí –Un músculo sobresalió en la mandíbula de Harry-. Es una trol asquerosa…

Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Por suerte, sin embargo, los estudiantes no parecieron darle demasiado crédito a las palabras de Skeeter, habiendo oído, al fin y al cabo, el discurso de Harry de primera mano. Sin embargo, eso causó que el flujo de maldiciones por correo y cartas amenazadoras dirigidas a Draco, y todo tipo de antídotos y palabras de ánimo dirigidas a Harry, llegase a un nivel extremo. Era molesto, pero sorprendentemente más de un estudiante con quien Draco no había hablado en su vida le ayudó a deshacerse de ellas, lo cual era esperanzador.

Dado que los de octavo no tenían toque de queda, Draco decidió dar un paseo por los terrenos a las dos de la mañana una noche que le estaba costando dormir, en que las estrellas se veían muy bien y estaba haciendo una temperatura perfecta. No estaba seguro de qué le impulsó a hacer aquella estupidez, al menos a salir sin Harry con todo el incidente todavía reciente, pero se había sentido lo bastante confiado en que no iba a pasar nada, que el discurso había sido lo bastante poderoso y que estaba a salvo de nada más grave que pillar un resfriado por salir en mangas de camisa.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Su paseo fue largo. Fue hasta el lago, observando las aguas iluminadas por la luna, antes de dirigirse al campo de quiddich. Quizás una vuelta rápida en su escoba le cansaba lo bastante como para poder dormir por fin. Pero es que, pensó mientras daba vueltas hacia el cielo estrellado, no tenía sueño. Se sentía como en una nube, como si pudiera volar sin necesidad de la escoba que estaba sujetando con firmeza entre las manos.

Dejó que la brisa del vuelo rápido le revolviese el pelo y le enfriase el rostro, una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios mientras flotaba a cincuenta metros sobre el suelo. Estaba siendo un ñoño, pero que Merlín le maldijese, no se arrepentía de nada.

Por eso, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura acercándose hacia él con pasos rápidos, supuso que era Harry, que le había visto en su dichoso mapa y se había acercado a echarle una carrera. Descendió rápidamente, aunque no llegó a aterrizar, manteniéndose unos dos metros sobre la hierba del campo de quiddich.

-Coge la escoba, Harry, voy a darte una paliza.

La persona murmuró algo y de la punta de su varita surgió un rayo morado que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho con un doloroso pinchazo, tirándole de la escoba. Anonadado, Draco tardó unos segundos en poder recuperarse (se había dado un buen golpe, y le picaba el pecho), y cuando levantó la vista, el desconocido se había ido. Frunciendo el ceño, Draco miró la zona en que le había golpeado el rayo morado, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir nada. Tambaleándose levemente, guardó la escoba y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los escalones del vestíbulo, que estaban más iluminados, pero tenía la boca seca y se estaba empezando a marear…

Cayó de bruces al suelo, sin saber qué diablos le pasaba. Se encontraba bien, excepto por el pinchazo en…

“Mierda” pensó. Era de nuevo aquella extraña maldición con anestesia, estaba seguro, pero sin luz no podía asegurarse…

Vio una figura recortarse contra la luz de la entrada del castillo, y Draco se levantó pesadamente, tratando de acercarse dando tumbos. La figura pareció verle, porque echó a correr hacia él y le sujetó con firmeza en brazos, evitando que se diera de bruces de nuevo en el suelo. En su lugar, le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado en la hierba.

-Tengo que ir a la enfermería –dijo Draco, todavía mareado, pero sin más dolor que ese molesto pinchazo. Notaba la boca seca.

-Enseguida –asintió la figura. No creía haber oído esa voz antes, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, porque parecía un poco ahogada por algún tipo de bufanda-. Primero tienes que beber un poco…

Le tendió una petaca con agua. Agradecido, Draco bebió hasta la última gota, notado el fresco líquido bajar pos su garganta. Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse, notó que las piernas no le respondían. Parpadeó, tratando de fijar la vista en la persona que le estaba sujetando, pero le pesaban mucho los párpados, tenía mucho sueño...

-Maldito seas.

Y con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, cada vez más distantes, Draco Malfoy se hundió en la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, vale, en este no hay porno... pero prometo que merecerá la pena!!!! Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 4 y me temo que vaya a ser más largo que este...  
> Y sí, con porno. CONFIRMO QUE EL CAPÍTULO FINAL TENDRÁ PORNO. Pervertidos.


End file.
